


"Aquagirl"

by darks1st3r



Series: Different Worlds, Different Lives, Same Castles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Can't guarantee smut but it may happen, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Jon is Mera, Jonsa Aquaman au no one asked for, R + L equals S, Rhaegar and Lyanna are Sansa's parents to avoid confusion, Salty Teens, Sansa Stark is a Targaryen, Sansa is Aquaman or Aquagirl, Targaryen!Sansa, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unbeta'd, i'm basically just thirsting for the King Orm but the jonsa thirst is also real, no longer a one shot, too much tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darks1st3r/pseuds/darks1st3r
Summary: "Then probably next time you should bring your trident with you," the older woman responded, her eyes glancing towards the silver trident resting on the wall beside her bedroom door. It has been collecting dust since the aftermath of the Justice League's battle with the Night King. "It's a weapon you know. Your Father had left it for you to use, for protection."(or in which Sansa is Aquagirl, who is on her way to reclaim her birthright as the rightful Queen of Atlantis, with the help of Prince Jon (Mera) and Princess Arya Stark. With a bit of angst, salty teens and perhaps smut involved)(or a.k.a the JonSa Aquaman AU no one asked for)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zip001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/gifts), [irissearfeiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irissearfeiniel/gifts).



> A/N: I kind of have a late reaction with Aquaman. While I enjoyed it, there was a glaring plot hole that I just can't get out of my mind but lol, this idea has been in my mind seeing that there are far too many similarities with Aquaman and Jon/Sansa. At first, I wanted to write Jon as Arthur but my mind keeps playing with the idea of having Sansa as "Aquagirl". Sorry if the writing's off, I've been having a hard time writing these days due to a massive writer's block.
> 
> So here it is! The Jon/Sansa Aquaman AU no one asked. 
> 
> Characters:  
> Arthur - Sansa  
> Mera - Jon  
> Tom Curry - Lyanna  
> Atlanna - Rhaegar  
> Orm - Daenerys  
> Vulko - Arthur/Barristan  
> Batman - Jamie (because I can't think of someone else for the role)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected guests arrive at the Snow household.

* * *

 

The sound of the TV blared throughout the modest living room of the small house. The channel was on local news and Sansa watched intently as the reporter interviewed one of the witnesses of the submarine incident the day before. The man, probably a fisherman, described the incident he saw and claimed that he saw Aquagirl save the crew of the hijacked ship.

 

_Aquagirl._

 

Sansa snorted at the ridiculous nickname and further frowned at the memory of Jamie Lannister a.k.a Batman coining it as her superhero name. She didn't necessarily hate it but she just does not understand the idea of having another identity whilst helping other people. By the now, the world already knows her face, what was the point of keeping a  _superhero identity?_  The frown turned into a hiss when her Mother pressed on a particularly nasty bruise from her torso, one she got from the fight in the Russian submarine.

 

"It seems that you found yourself a bit of a match in that submarine," Lyanna Snow said in amusement but Sansa could see the worry in her eyes. As much as she hated to see her Mother sad and worried whenever she was gone to fulfill her _day job_ , Sansa couldn't help it. She wants to blame it to her Atlantean father, mayhaps the will to help and assist other people in need came from him.

 

Lyanna had often commented that Sansa took after her Father, from her demeanor, love of books and music,  _and her eyes._ Her Mother would always point out that Sansa had her Father's beautiful eyes which had the same color as the ocean when he was on land but turns into a dark shade of purple when submerged in salt water. 

 

She only has a vague picture of what her Princely father was from her Mother's stories about him, but it was Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan who helped her understand what kind of person her Father was in his kingdom.  _He was gallant, chivalrous, wise and a strong warrior._  He was the perfect prince, like those she read from her fairytale books when she was young. She wished she was able to spend more time with him but he was taken away from them very early. All that's left of him were blurry memories from her childhood. 

 

"Well, he was a huge man and I couldn't easily use my powers in an enclosed place," she responded, gritting her teeth as Lyanna cleaned one of her wounds with an antiseptic. With her Atlantean strength, she was able to overpower the mercenaries that hijacked the ship. A particular member of the group, however, proved to be a challenge. Huge was an understatement, the man had been monstrous. He was thrice her size and if it weren't for her superhuman abilities, she would have been squashed by now. She cringed, recalling the painful blows he landed on her stomach. She could have used her ability to manipulate water but seeing that the crew of the submarine wasn't fully evacuated, she had to restrain herself from using. However, there was one particular incident that she left out.

 

_"Please, help my sister," the red-head woman cried, Sansa stop mid-climb and turned to face them. As much as she wanted to help them, it was their fault that the submarine is sinking. The older one, the blonde-haired woman had detonated the bomb inside the armory. The impact and the sudden rush of the water from the hole the explosion created caused the torpedoes to fall, one of them accidentally landed on the blonde's legs and pinned her to the floor of the submarine. "Please!"_

_"I'm sorry," Sansa responded, she knew that this was inevitable but this was the reality of her job. Turning her back, she proceeded to climb out of the sinking ship and dove back to the water._

 

Sansa shook her head, cringing at the memory. She purposely didn't tell her Mother that detail. She feels guilty and ashamed for what she had done. The best course of action would have been to bring the two to the authorities and not to leave them to die in that place. 

 

"Then probably next time you should bring your trident with you," the older woman responded, her eyes glancing towards the silver trident resting on the wall beside her bedroom door. It has been collecting dust since the aftermath of the Justice League's battle with the Night King. "It's a weapon you know. Your Father had left it for you to use, for protection."

 

Sansa sighed, "I just don't think I'm ready to wield it, Mom." Lie, she had completed her training with Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan years ago and both Atlantean warriors had confirmed that she was ready to take on her Father's own trident. But Sansa felt that it wasn't her time yet, however, she also does not know if she will ever be ready. Perhaps it was also because of the knowledge that the Trident wasn't only a weapon but a status symbol, in her history lessons, she learned that the only ones bestowed with a trident were royalty. Sansa's Father was a Prince but she had been a bastard and not a full Atlantean. She felt unworthy of even touching it. 

 

"Yeah, next time. Maybe," she added though reluctantly, seeing her Mother frown. She wouldn't do it, of course, she just needed to lie to appease her Mother. Lyanna would definitely throw a fit if she says no again and right now, Sansa is not in the mood to argue. She was so tired and so drained from the physical and emotional toll of being this  _Aquagirl._ All she wants right now was to relax, sleep and dip her body into the water.

 

"Your Father would have been proud of you, you know?" her mother said, cupping her daughter's face, the unshed tears brimming from her eyes shone and her voice quivered as if she was holding back a sob. Sansa reached out to squeeze her mother's hand for comfort. Before learning about Rhaegar's death, Lyanna had held on to the thought that one day he would come back to them just as he promised. Yet, the illusion was shattered when Sansa finally pushed Ser Barristan into telling the truth. The year after his return to Atlantis, Prince Rhaegar was sacrificed to the Trench after refusing his Father,  _the Mad King,_ to marry Elia Martell of the Southern Seas. From then on, her Mother had changed and became even sadder than before. This worsens when Sansa leaves and returns with deep wounds and large bruises. The melancholy was taking a toll on Lyanna's body as evident with her huge weight loss and the dark circles covering her eyes. Sansa wished she could stop her Mother from being lonely. 

 

A loud knock sounded distracting their Mother and daughter moment and Sansa moved to open it while her Mother collected the medical supplies from the coffee table. She wasn't surprised to see Ser Arthur standing on the other side but what got her attention were the two strangers, a young man, and woman, dressed in a similar scaled fashion as her Atlantean mentor and guard. Said guard was wearing a grim expression as he came in, followed by the two strangers whose eyes trained on her. Arthur never brought any of their kind to the surface before so Sansa braced herself for trouble. The Atlantean guard, having sensed his Princess' unease, shot her a look which meant that the situation was non-threatening, prompting Sansa to relax. She resolved instead to observe them.

 

From what she can surmise, the two looked like siblings as they held the same dark hair, grey eyes, and somber expression and judging by the unusual helmet that resembled a crown on the young woman's head, Sansa presumed that they may be royalty. They weren't Atlantean though as Sansa also knows that her Atlantean royal relatives had silver hair and purple eyes. Arthur Dayne had been a distant cousin. Despite carrying themselves in a regal way, Sansa can't help but notice how uncomfortable and out of place, they seem in their tiny little home then again, it may be their first time here in the surface. Noticing her stare, the dark-haired princess scrunched her nose.

 

"Arthur! What a pleasant surprise!" Her Mother greeted cheerily, then her eyes narrowed a bit when she noticed the two strangers trailing behind him. "Oh! We have guests! Arthur, would you mind introducing us to your companions?"  

 

"Princess Visenya, Lady Lyanna," the purple-eyed men said formally as ever, bowing his head a bit. Sansa flinched as he called her in her real name. If Aquagirl had been ridiculous, the idea that she was named after the _greatest queen_ Atlantis ever had was even a more absurd notion. Lyanna agrees to this, that was why she opted into nicknaming her daughter Sansa after her great-grandmother instead of calling her _Visenya_. "These are Prince Jon and Princess Arya of the Kingdom of Xebel of the Northern Seas."

 

 _Xebel, one of the Kingdoms that retained the humanoid appearance and civilized ways, they had been in close relations with Atlantis since the submersion of the whole empire,_ Sansa pondered, remembering her lessons with Ser Barristan.

 

_"Dark hair and grey-eyed, these Northerners have control of one of the largest parts of the ocean. Xebellians are one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Seven Kingdoms making them dangerous, your grace. They also have a special technique of fighting called Xebel Fu. Mayhaps one of these days, Ser Arthur would teach you but now, you must concentrate on your history. Your Father had been one of the wisest scholars in Atlantis, you must be on par with him."  Ser Barristan lectured, showing her holographic images of Xebel and its citizens. She had been 12 that time._

 

"To what do we owe this pleasure, your highnesses?" Lyanna asked, her smile tense and forced, as Sansa stood in silence, still studying their not so welcome visitors. After the attack that happened in their house when Sansa was still a babe, Lyanna had become wary of other Atlanteans except for Arthur and Barristan.  The young man stepped forward, ignoring Sansa’s mother, giving Sansa a much better view of his appearance. Despite being used to Ser Arthur's otherworldly beauty, Sansa still can't help but admire the young Prince, he was handsome, with a chiseled face, full lips, tousled curls, and _fuck_ , the grey armor only accentuated his muscles even more.

 

 _Prince Jon_ , if she had remembered correctly, turned towards her direction, his face as somber as the greyness of his garments. His grey eyes gave her heart an unusual tug. 

 

"Princess Visenya Targaryen, we are here to escort you back to Atlantis." He said in his thick Xebellian accent, bowing a little bit. "I, Jon Stark, and my sister, Arya Stark, are here to pledge our allegiance to you, the one true Queen of Atlantis. We are here to assist you in reclaiming your rightful throne from your Aunt Daenerys."

 

 _Great,_  Sansa thought as she closed her blue eyes,  _this day just couldn't get any better._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this man. This is all his fault. I really didn't like the idea of writing Dany in his character because I love, love him but I can't really find someone who is fit either. I also picture him as the perfect Rhaegar for this role. Scratch that, I think he is the perfect Rhaegar for GOT.
> 
> What do you think? Please leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Atlantis starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. The initial plan was to make this a one-shot but it seems that the plot has expanded thanks to all the encouragement I received. There are no assurances that I can really finish this fic seeing that I really have a bit of difficulty when it comes to storytelling and I really, really suck in making dialogues. I'll try to give as much justice to the characters as I can. Thank you for reading and for all the support. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry for the grammar.

* * *

 

"I need a drink," Sansa announced, massaging her temples as she walked past the Xebellian royals. She could feel a terrible headache forming again. How was it that trouble seems to follow her around now? It was really  _shitty_ Lannister's fault. If the guy hadn't dragged her to fight the Night King all those months ago, she wouldn't be obligated to expand her  _helping_ _circle and area._ It took her time to get used to helping people not only situated in Amnesty Bay but also in Gotham and other cities in close proximity. Not that she doesn't want to help, but she preferred to stay low-key until Jaime Lannister brought her into the bigger picture.

 

Now, another problem is being pushed to her hands again and she does not exactly know how to respond. She was okay with fighting bad guys because they deserved it but her Aunt? Her own flesh and blood? No, she was far off from the path of regicide and kinslaying. Chugging down the beer she got from the fridge, she watched the ocean from the window of their kitchen. The waves were calm and the waters were clear, unlike her raging mind. She wished she could mirror that but it was proving difficult at the moment. These were one of those times when she wished she was just a normal human.  _No superhero duties to fulfill. No bloodlines to think about._   _If only,_ she sighed. 

 

"Your grace," the familiar voice of her mentor filled the room and Sansa turned to see him standing in the entrance, worry etched on his face. The grim expression he had worn earlier is still evident in his eyes. She gave him a slight nod and he took it as a signal that he may come inside. Carelessly dragging one of the dining chairs, she slumped down and gestured her guard to follow, beer forgotten.

 

"What am I to do, Ser?" She asked, covering her face with her hands. She had long accepted her half-Atlantean blood and her Fatherless state but it had cost her life a lot. Before she had mastered her abilities and grew older, Sansa and her Mother had once been the subject of ridicule in Amnesty Bay. Lyanna had been an outsider when she came here, a daughter of a reputable family in Gotham and an heiress to a great fortune. Rumors say that she was bound to marry to Robert Baratheon, heir to one of the richest business empires in the city. It had been big news at the time seeing that it was a merger of two of the biggest families in Gotham. However, it never came into fruition as Lyanna never made it back to Gotham. The engagement was broken off because Lyanna got knocked up by Sansa's Father who had also disappeared afterward. 

 

It had been a sad life growing up, knowing that you had no other family other than your Mother. Aside from that, they had been cast as outsiders. She could still remember the pain of being bullied in school and hearing people calling her Mother all sorts of names a child shouldn't hear. When Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan came, things became a bit better. 

 

"You must accept, Princess," her mentor replied. "I know it is hard but this is what we have been training you for years."

 

"But I am a  _bastard,"_ Sansa retorted, emphasizing the last word. "and you said it yourself, no Atlantean would ever heel to a half-blood and an outsider." 

 

Arthur sighed, "Yes, but your grace must know that in spite of your genetics, your lineage still holds a great significance. By the laws of Atlantis, any firstborn, bastard or not, has the right to sit on the Atlantean throne. Everyone was willing to forgo this fact as they still think of your existence as taboo. However, that was until your Aunt's recent actions made a lot of Atlanteans skeptical. When she took over after your grandfather had died, she showed great signs of promise and intelligence. Some thought that she was Visenya reborn. She even started a campaign to reclaim the kingdoms that had lost their humanities and civilized ways. She claims that she wants to bring them  back to society."

 

"It seems that she's a great Queen. So why dethrone her?" 

 

"Because she isn't the liberator we thought her to be. Your Grace, your Aunt wants to unite all six remaining kingdoms of Atlantis and amass an army because she wants to raise a war against the surface, against _your world._ " 

 

* * *

 

"Seven hells, this doesn't feel comfortable as it looks," Sansa complained, shifting in the wet suit the Starks had provided her. She had been hesitant to wear it first, pointing out that she could provide her own wet suit but Arthur had insisted she wears this instead. Apparently, the suit had been made by the finest craftsmen and armor makers in Xebel, and was also enchanted to repel attacks from sorcerers. It was pretty but too green and too tight for her tastes and with her red hair, she thinks that she may have resembled Ariel from the Little Mermaid, minus the tail. 

 

"You'll get used to it," Prince Jon said as he powered their cozy little ship. From the outside, the ship looked like a colorful puffer fish, inside it looked like a normal human-made machine. She was skeptical about it first but Prince had explained the queer design, telling her that it was to conceal them from humans especially from submarines that can go deeper in the ocean, making transportation safe and faster. It was the only other time the Prince ever spoke to her after she walked out of him earlier. She wanted to apologize but it was hard to formulate the right words. 

 

"Uh-uh." She hummed, situating herself behind him, heart still full of uncertainty. It had been hard saying goodbye to her Mother knowing that she may not be able to return home again. Her Father's death already broke Lyanna's heart, Sansa doesn't want her Mother to undergo the same heartbreak if Sansa fails. The only thing that she is glad about is the assurance of her Mother's safety. Having superhero colleagues had perks so she asked her fellow female hero, Brienne,  _Wonder Woman,_ to watch over Lyanna from time to time. "How many hours till we get to Atlantis?"

 

"Seven hours, your,---," Jon answered again, not taking his eyes off the waters as they went deeper. Sansa marveled at the beauty of the depths, her blue eyes turning purple. If she had been given the choice, she would have chosen to swim instead, opting to feel the touch of water against her skin but taking the ship would be faster and safer for all of them.

 

"Sansa," she supplied, "if we are to be allies, I would prefer it if you call me by my name. After all, we are both heirs to our kingdoms which makes our positions equal to each other." She smiled despite the knowledge that he could not see her. 

 

 _"It's a pretty name,"_ Jon muttered softly. It would have escaped Sansa's ears had she not been blessed with a very sharp hearing. Beside him, Princess Arya snickered. "I, uh, you can also call me Jon then, princess, uhh, Sansa." He stuttered, checks reddening, earning a not so subtle laugh from his sibling. 

 

"Don't mind him," Arya turned, facing her, her features lacking the mistrust she wore earlier, "he's like that around women. I'm Arya, by the way." 

 

When the younger woman extended her hand, Sansa was a bit shocked. Having learned about the culture below the seas, she knew that handshakes were not done as a custom of introduction here. Perhaps noticing her surprise, the dark-haired Princess grin wolfishly, scratching her dark hair, "I  saw this in one of the books about surface-dwellers in our library, this is the way you say hello to the person you just first meet, right?"

 

"Yes, yes it is."

 

Sansa nodded, taking her companion's hand. Arya's eyes lightened in amusement as she shook Sansa's hand in a swift and not so human way of shaking hands. Seemingly satisfied with their introduction, Arya turned her attention back to the navigation computer, leaving Sansa astonished at the unfamiliar warmth that Arya's hand left. It had been different from the sensation she feels with other humans. Human hands and skin were clammy and uncomfortably cold in her touch. She pondered if the sensation will be the same with Jon.  _Of course, it will be, idiot. They are of the same species. Why are you even curious._ She frowned at her inner musings.

 

 

Watching the two siblings in front of her, Sansa can't think of the best words to describe them. They are certainly as different as night and day; Jon being the night, quiet and serious, and Arya, being the sun, warm and energetic. Sansa still doesn't know the reason behind their will to help her aside from the fact that they agree that Daenerys' propaganda against humans is wrong, but she thinks she could trust them. They haven't done anything that could raise her suspicion _yet_. Closing her eyes, Sansa let the exhaustion lull her to sleep.

 

 

She's going to need a lot of energy later. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Leave a comment or send message me on Tumblr (@darks1st3r)


End file.
